Big Time Confusion
by powergirl1729
Summary: When Logan accidentally tells his biggest secret, Gustavo sinks to his lowest trick yet.  Carlos/Logan/OMC
1. Big TIme Bi?

AN: I could explain this, but I'm going to let my story speak for itself. This is for SheWhoHidesInsmallPlaces and KatieFace.

No one knew what to expect when Gustavo called an emergency meeting of the band. Logan, always punctual, arrived first. Several minutes later, Freight Train walked in carrying James and Carlos over his shoulder. Kendall was the last to arrive commenting angrily about his date with Jo being ruined.

Gustavo ignored all their complaints as usual and proceeded with his lecture. "OK dogs, Griffin has sent out a message saying I have to have this 'talk' with all my people."

The boys looked at each other nervously, "So, lately there's been this paparazzi problem. Some of Griffin's clients have been hiding in the closet, and when the media found out they had a field day. The entire band was shut down"

Kendall laughed tensely, "What does this have to do with us?"

Gustavo looked at him with a very creepy grin, "Well, I have to figure out if you are gay, so I can tell the media and there won't be a scandal"

Kendall threw up his hands in defense, "I have a girlfriend, who I am standing up right now. No need to talk to me. See you later"

He ran out the door faster that they'd ever seen him move before. James followed him quickly, "Same with me. Except, I don't have a girlfriend now. She broke up with me because I was too high maintenance. "

Carlos looked at Logan who blurted out, "Just because I'm bi doesn't mean…"

Carols' mouth dropped open. Logan looked at him in horror, "I never told you guys that. This is awkward. BYE!"

He turned and ran out the door leaving a shocked Carlos and intrigued Gustavo. Logan continued to run until he'd returned to the Palm Woods. Ignoring weird looks he got when he entered panting and sweating, he quickly went up to his room.

The others hadn't gotten back yet so Logan took his sweet time getting his breath and changing into his swim trunks. Grabbing a bottle of water he ran back down the stairs.

Thankfully, none of the others were at the pool. Logan leaped into the pool feeling cool water wash over his sweaty skin. Having nothing better to do, he swum laps for about an hour. He stopped when he saw Carlos sprinting around the pool looking around.

Logan tried to hide underwater, but Carlos was being oddly observant today and found him easily.

"Logan, I've been looking for you. It's all my fault and I'm so sorry. I was just telling James and Kendall and she overheard. I didn't know she'd freak out like that. I'm sorry"

Logan pulled himself out of the pool shaking water out of his hair, "Calm down. It can't be that bad…. Who's she?"

"Camille", Carlos backed down sadly, "She knows your bi now. She is not cool with it. It's like text book homophobe"

Logan felt something sink in his stomach, "What? She's an actor; she's probably used to gay guys"

Carlos shook his head, "No. She didn't tell you. She quit on of her jobs because her "Love interest" was gay"

Logan laughed refusing to believe that. "I can handle anything she throws at me. Don't worry about it"

He watched his friend scuttle away in terror trying to repress a chuckle. It couldn't be that bad; Carlos always exaggerated. He moved to grab a towel, but was stopped by a fuming Camille, "Is it true?"

He took a step back, "I don't know what you're talking about"

She stepped closer accusatorily, "Carlos said that you said you were gay"

Logan tried to laugh lightly, "I'm not gay; I'm bi. I still care about you. That's all that matters, right?"

She shook her head condemningly, "No, I refuse to date a fagot"

Logan recoiled like she slapped him. It would have been better if she slapped him, like old times. He wanted to pull a joke out of the air, out of her stone cold, serious face. "What do you want me to say?"

She smiled innocently, "Just tell me that you were confused, and this could all be over"

Logan hesitated. He honestly thought about lying to her, but what would it accomplish. The entire relationship would be built on a lie. She was still watching him closely, "I'm not going to lie to you Camille. If you have a problem with my preferences, then we're over"

She glared at him stonily, "Fine. Don't be surprised when you find your 'preferences' leaked all over the media"

He grabbed her to stop her, talk some sense into her. She turned with a look of disgust and pushed him backward into the pool. He fell with a huge splash and didn't try to swim up; just sunk to the bottom. He knew Camille never said anything she didn't mean. Everyone had dismissed her when she said she was going to jump of a bridge in preparation for the Maximum Ride auditions. Granted, there had been a bungee cord, but it was still terrifying.

He lay on the bottom of the pool in shock. His life was over. He didn't even notice when his lungs started burning and begging for air. Camille was just one friend; how many other would kick him to the curb for admitting the truth.

Suddenly aware of his lack of air, he tried to kick for the surface. He could get up, because his hair was stuck in one of the drains. He started kicking and pulling trying to get up. His vision began swimming and his limbs became heavy.

The burning from his lungs seemed to have spread everywhere. His body rebelled against him, forcing him to let out the little air he had left. Water, tasting of too much chlorine, flooded his mouth. He couldn't do anything but swallow it trying not to choke.

He was about to give in and let himself drown, when he felt arms wrap around him. There was a painful tug at the back of his head and he was soaring up. They reached the surface, but the water he'd previously inhaled seemed to be choking him, keeping away all the life giving air.

As he blacked out, he could feel those arms pulling him out of the pool.

AN: If you don't review, Skippy Hickenlooper will return to kill Logan by order of his dark overlord Zorblock.


	2. Big Time Angel

AN: YAY! New chapter. Sorry to any Camille fans. Someone had to be evil and she was convenient. Rated M for safety. Thanks to waterwicca and tokidokiluver for lovely reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. I don't technically own my OCs either. You could say that I get a kick out of stealing clever ideas.

Logan woke up groggy and covered in aches and pains. His chest felt bruised and everywhere else just seemed to ache. He opened his eyes slowly wincing at the sunlight. He looked left and right slowly. To his left Lighting and Guitar Dude sat singing/howling a duet.

To his right, a guy his age sat not looking at him. Even though he was fully clothes he was soaking wet. His plain jeans and shirt stuck to his skinny frame in a rather distracting and delicious way. His hair was plastered to his pale forehead. Logan sat upright fighting a wave of nausea and dizziness.

The boy turned fixing crystal blue eyes on Logan. Logan wasn't used to fawning over guys, or girls for that matter, but this guy looked like a very hot angel. The guy smiled warmly, "Are you ok?"

Logan nodded unable to think of what to say. Guitar started strumming his guitar happily,

"You almost drowned,

He saved you

And it's all good

Because you're ok

Yeah you're ok"

The other two boys turned to him half-amused half-annoyed. The guy explained, "It's wasn't really a big deal. I took lifeguard lessons a summer ago. Granted I failed them horridly, but I'm still CPR certified."

Logan laughed tensely stretched his arms, "I must have looked like a complete idiot. Who drowns in a five foot pool?"

The guy shrugged, "It's happened to me before. Well, that was because my friends were having a water fight, but it was still a bit sad"

Logan laughed for real this time. "You have crazy friends too?"

"Oh yeah and I'm the weirdest of the lot"

Logan decided to examine himself carefully. His chest was bruised, probably from CPR. What he wasn't sure about were the scratches all over his right leg. He looked up to ask and the guy blushed guiltily, "I may have scratched you against the side when I pulled you out. I have no upper body strength or lower body strength"

Logan shrugged, hiding a wince at the shot of pain, "It's much better than drowning. I'm Logan, by the way"

He extended his hand shakily. The other boy returned the shake enthusiastically, "Not to sound stalkerish, but I know that. My friend from back home is obsessed with Big Time Rush. I'm Andy."

Logan couldn't help feeling himself blush at that. It was still weird when people he'd never seen before knew who he was. "So, Andy, why are you here?"

"I'm staying across the street in the Pythagoras Hotel"

Logan's mouth dropped open, "Are you staying for the mathematics conference for high school geniuses?"

He nodded, "Of course, it's always been my dream to come to the conference."

Guitar Dude quietly stood and left seeing that Logan was perfectly fine. They didn't even notice as they discussed math and other random geek things. It was almost an hour later when they headed to grab some lunch.

Andy's clothes had fully dried now (to Logan's sadness). They wandered into the Palm Woods park to get something from the hotdog stand. They both ended up getting corndogs (Carlos had successfully converted Logan to corndog obsession).

They sat down by on one of the benches to eat. There was a group of girls sitting near them that kept giggling obnoxiously. Logan turned and saw them look away hurriedly giggling even louder.

Andy snorted slightly and Logan raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

Andy took a bite of his corndog slowly chewing, "Well, young grasshopper. You are a hot shirtless guy. They're hoping to tap some of your sexiness"

Logan choked on his corndog, unsure whether to laugh or take him seriously. Andy patted him on the back lightly, "I'm not joking when I say you're majorly sexy."

Logan turned crimson. He'd never been told that by anyone before, let alone someone as attractive as this guy. Andy looked away, "Sorry, too much"

Logan shook his head thinking carefully. A hot possibly gay guy magically appeared and saved his life less than a minute after Camille broke up with him. He was inclined to be suspicious, but he was too happy to think about it.

Andy leaned back crumpling his trash and throwing it toward the trash can five feet away from where they sat. He missed by several feet and scurried to pick it up and place it in the trash.

Logan couldn't help but grin at his embarrassed expression. When Logan tried to get his own trash in the can he missed even more. He moved to grab the trash, but it started to slide away in the wind.

Feeling the need to properly throw away his trash, he began chasing it clumsily. Andy joined him laughing. They ran halfway across the park before Logan managed to grab his trash. Andy stumbled to a halt landing on Logan sending them both flying to the ground.

The both laughed loudly barely able to breathe. Andy rolled off Logan lying next to the brunette on the ground, "You really don't like littering"

Logan crumpled his trash and successfully deposited it into the trash. "No, I just like finishing things instead quitting halfway through"

Andy grinned and pulled himself up to join Logan, "You have problems. Not that that's a problem"

Logan was distracted when he saw Kendall and James walking towards them. Logan waved them over happily, until he saw their expressions. They both looked worried and scared. Andy looked up curiously, but didn't say anything.

Kendall got there before James. He pulled out his phone carefully, "Logan, have you checked your email in the last two hours?"

Logan shook his head and checked his own phone. His email was full and as if updated, even more emails tried to cram in. He looked to Kendall not daring to read the emails, "What are all these for?"

James answered this, "Camille. You know what she did?"

Logan felt himself freezing up again. She couldn't have possibly gotten the news around that fast. Actually, in Hollywood it was completely possible, but even someone dramatic as Camille had to have some remorse.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and snapped back to reality. He hadn't realized he'd been on the verge of hyperventilation. "You don't mean she told everyone. How could she do something like that?"

James shuddered, "I don't know, but it's everywhere now. Consider yourself lucky. All the reporters so far are regarding this as a good thing."

Logan sat down on the grass slowly, "I don't care how bad it is. It's terrible. I… I don't know…there's a reason I kept this as a secret for so long"

Kendall sat next to him throwing a friendly arm around his shoulder, "Look on the bright side. Nothing's changed between us. No amount of paparazzi crap is going to get rid of us"

Logan covered his face in his hands despairingly, "Don't take this the wrong way. It's more than I could have hoped for that you guys are cool with it, but what about others. What about people who won't hire us because of me? What about the fans that will stop buying our album? Oh God, What about colleges? This is going to stay with me my entire life"

James sat on the other side carefully, not to get dirt on his new jeans, "Anyone who discriminates because you're honest about who you are doesn't deserve a second glance. We're here for you and that's all that matters"

The sweet moment was ruined by Carlos running up to them still looking upset. "I heard about what Camille did and it's all my fault."

The Latino buried his face in Logan's chest shaking. Logan patted his back awkwardly, "I think you're taking this harder than I am. It's really fine. I'm almost glad to be rid of her"

Carlos removed his face from Logan's chest watching the pale boy's face closely. He forced a smile and Carlos smiled back weakly. "Are you sure you're not angry with me?"

"Absolutely, You are my best friend even if you are a complete idiot"

Carlos pouted but relaxed jumping up energetically. He started fixing his helmet and then saw Andy, who was standing off to the side awkwardly. Logan followed his friends gaze and rushed to introduce the blond to all his friends.

Andy cleared his throat awkwardly, "So you're girlfriend already broke up with you?"

Logan nodded, nervous at the boy's odd tone, "Yeah, that's why I fell into the pool. How did you not see that?"

Andy shrugged looking conflicted, "I did see her storm out of the pool, but I didn't make the connection."

Kendall cut in angrily, "She pushed you into the pool. I didn't know she could be such a bitch"

The other laughed and Logan explained trying to make it seem trivial, "She pushed me down and my hair caught in the drain. I was about to drown, but Andy saved me. Who wants another corndog?"

Even Carlos didn't fall for that, "She almost killed you. Can't you press charges?"

"I don't think so. That would have to be, like, attempted second degree murder. I don't think that's possible. Plus, I don't want to have anything to do with her, let alone a legal battle"

Andy cleared his throat yet again, "I'm really sorry, but I have to tell you. Gustavo hired me to try and break you and Camille up. It seems like that was accomplished so…"

There was a stony silence before they all cried in unison, "WHAT?"


	3. Big Time Friends

"What?"

The word hung in the air for several seconds. Andy was looking at the ground guiltily as the others all watched him with varying expressions.

Andy brushed his gold hair out of his eyes and explained, "I've been lying about a few things. I'm not really staying at the Pythagoras Hotel. I didn't get into the conference because I missed the deadline. I wasn't lying about it being my dream to attend, though. I'm not really from Michigan; I'm from Maryland. I don't follow hockey. And contrary to popular opinion, the rain in Spain doesn't fall mostly on the plain. It mainly falls on the northern mountains."

Carlos wasn't amused by this comment, "Gustavo paid you to break up Logan and Camille?"

He nodded, "I feel really bad about it, but I needed the money. I can't find any jobs and I'm broke. I don't deserve it, but could you please forgive me anyway?"

"No, absolutely not"

"Kendall, I can speak for myself"

"I agree with Kendall"

"No one cares what you say, James"

"You should talk"

As James and Carlos got into a hissy fight, Logan broke off to talk to Andy, "What exactly did Gustavo pay you to do?"

"To break you up with your precious girlfriend and see if you were lying about the whole gay thing. It's not like I was supposed to go out with you", Andy did an excellent Gustavo impression.

"This isn't the first time this has happened"

Carlos seemed to have finished bickering with James, "I think this is worse than Sasha. Sasha was only supposed to be my girlfriend for a few hours and I didn't have a girlfriend at the time"

Logan sighed and pushed Carlos away. "You were completely oblivious and ended up asking her out after she told you the truth. Don't talk"

Carlos blushed and shuffled away. Andy watched the Latino with amusement, "This has happened before?"

Logan sighed remembering Sasha, "A few months ago, he hired an actress to make Carlos fall in love and then have her break his heart. You still can't sing that break-up song properly"

Carlos grinned sheepishly, "I don't let stuff get to me"

He walked away seeming to forget Andy. The two nerds watched him get distracted by a passing butterfly before continuing.

"So, what are you going to do now that your obligation to Gustavo is complete?"

Andy shrugged, "I guess collect my payment go search for a legitimate job somewhere else"

Logan grinned evilly, "I have a better idea. I want to get back at Gustavo, and you can help me"

Logan and Andy burst into Gustavo's office holding hands and flushed. Gustavo looked up first scared than alarmed then mildly surprised, "What are you doing bringing the dog along with you?"

Andy wrapped his arms around the "dog's" waist affectionately, "We just came to tell you thanks for hooking us up"

He blond brushed their faces together so that they weren't quite kissing, but their breath was mingling and cheeks touching. Logan blushed and shivered. Gustavo looked nervous, "What do you mean hooking you up?"

Logan regained some of his composure, "You did pay him to date me right? That is the best thing you've ever done for me"

Gustavo still looked slightly freaked out. The brunette smiled innocently, "You don't have a problem with this"

The manger shook his head defensively, "I could care less who you screw in your free time, but I wasn't expecting you to dump the drama queen so quickly"

Logan nodded, "Well, she did act like a total bitch. Plus, I have Andy now"

Gustavo fished a wad of bills out of his pocket, "This is technically a week's worth of pay, but it's all yours if you two just get out now. I can't stand this mushy drama crap"

Andy accepted it happily and they skipped (yes, skipped) out of the room. Once safely outside, they stopped to laugh.

"Did you see the look on his face?"

"The best thing ever"

"Can't wait until I go back tomorrow for practice"

"Are you still going to play uber gay?"

"I think it'll be funnier to play dumb. 'What do you mean I was all over that guy?'"

They laughed for awhile and Andy stood up, "I guess I should be leaving now. I might see you around"

Logan grabbed his arm quickly, "What are you talking about? This is one of the best days I've had all year. It's great to have a friend that doesn't think Venus is where they invented the cootie virus."

Andy blushed, "You mean like friends, or like?"

"Let's start with friends. Plus until the media craze is over, we can't act all chummy. No touching, hugging, skipping, and absolutely no holding hands"

Andy was grinning like an idiot. "What about kissing?"

Logan ignored the goofy kissing face, "Let's work up to that. Slowly work up to it"

Andy grinned devilishly, "I'll do everything I can to speed that up"

Back at the Palm Woods, the rest of the band was waiting. They explained their "friends" plan. The others didn't like it especially not Carlos. The Latino was nervous and annoyed, "You don't humor Gustavo. We crush his plans and annoy the heck out of him"

Logan grew annoyed with his friend, "Don't talk. You did the same exact thing a month ago. I like Andy and I want to hang out with him. Do you have a problem with that?"

Carlos glared at him icily, "I think you need to be reminded who you're friends are. You need to be careful with the media"

Logan didn't answer; his glare of death was enough. Carlos slouched away. Andy glanced after the Latino pursing his lips, "I really don't want to mess up your friendships..."

Logan cut him off, "Don't feel bad because Carlos is acting like a little kid. He'll completely forget we had this fight in two hours"

Andy nodded grinning, "I know what you mean."

Kendall was still unsure about this, "So, you aren't working for Gustavo anymore?"

Logan laughed, "If you had seen Gustavo's face when we came to get payment… "

They both laughed and Kendall let out a small grin. "So, you two get along really well?"

Andy laughed, "You could say that."

Kendall shrugged, "It's fine with me. Oh, one thing Andy. If you hurt Logan, or if it turns out you're lying to him, I will beat you senseless."

Logan hit Kendall lightly, "I can take care of myself. You don't have to be my big brother"

Kendall shrugged, "I'm not. I'm being a friend. I'd do the same for anyone at the Palm Woods. Except for Camille"

Logan shooed Kendall quickly, before he could threaten his friend some more. Andy was smiling, "I've never been considered a threat before. It makes me feel cool. Kind of powerful"

The brunette leaned back raising an eyebrow, "I wouldn't recommend testing Kendall. You didn't see what he did to the bully that was pushing around James freshman year"

Andy smiled sadly, "You're lucky to have friends that defend you like that. Friends like those are really rare"

Logan wanted to ask what the blonde meant by that, but then he saw the others face. Andy was looking at the ground with an expression of sadness. Several seconds later, the sadness had disappeared and he smiled warmly. It was enough to make Logan wonder what had happened to Andy.

AN: Reviewers get Logan as a Christmas gift.


	4. Big Time Black Eye

AN: I tried to send Logan and Carlos in the mail, but they kept complaining and breaking out. Then they ran away. Sorry, what about virtual hugs instead.

Carlos was in a bad mood again. This wasn't uncommon these days. It had been two months since Logan had started dating Andy and they were still happy as ever. Something about that Andy kid just bothered Carlos. No one else really saw it. James seemed to accept him the same day they'd met and Kendall had gotten over his "big brother" syndrome after a few weeks.

The thing the irked Carlos the most was there was no reason to dislike Andy. The guy was nice, not overly gay, and he made Logan happy. That was supposed to be all that matter, Logan was happy. And even more irksome, they didn't spend all their time together. Logan still hung out with everyone. There was no reason not to accept him.

That didn't stop the Latino from being _very_ happy when they got into a big fight and didn't talk for a week. Logan never told anyone what the fight was about, and no one noticed that Carlos seemed to be extremely happy until the two decided to make up again.

The buzz about Logan being bi had settled down, but the two were still pretending to be friends in public. They still didn't act like a couple. The only reason that Carlos knew for sure was he'd walked into the room accidently a few times when it was obvious that they'd just been making out.

He was in a particularly bad mood today, because they were celebrating their two month anniversary. Logan told Carlos that they weren't seriously celebrating, but they wanted an excuse to avoid Gustavo. Logan enjoyed annoying Gustavo using Andy. The genius had a vindictive side.

Anyway, that was why Carlos was sitting by the side of t he pool staring into space feeling depressed. He didn't notice Jennifer #3 swim up to him. She was wearing a bright blue bikini and her hair was oddly dry for her being in the pool.

She pulled herself up next to him smoothly, "Is little Carlos upset about something?"

She pulled off and sweet yet sultry pout. Carlos grinned falsely, "I was but now that you're here"

Jennifer laughed, "That's sweet. You know, you should make it less obvious that you're jealous about Logan"

Carlos snorted, "You think that I want to screw his boyfriend?"

"No, I think you want to screw Logan. It's so obvious."

Carlos laughed freely, "You really think I want to screw my best friend? I'm completely straight"

Jennifer leaned back letting wet skin glisten in the sunlight, "Does that mean you would mind having a date with all three of us tomorrow?"

Carlos turned bright pink, "Not if I have to be three people again", he tried to keep his cool.

Jennifer laughed, "Not this time. Just you and us, in our apartment"

Carlos went slightly slack-jawed. Jennifer laughed, "Be there at nine o'clock sharp, or we'll find someone else. There are plenty of boys that would jump at the chance"

She stood and the other two Jennifers seemed to appear out of nowhere. They all linked arms and walked out with their usual swagger. Carlos watched them go grinning stupidly. He saw James on the other side of the pool and ran over, ignoring the lifeguard yelling at him.

James looked distracted and upset, but Carlos didn't care at that moment, "You'll never guess what happened… I have a date with the Jennifers, all of them"

James looked up at him, "So they're not using you for their own personal gain again?"

Carlos shook his head, "We're going to be in their apartment. You know what that means. It's a miracle"

James still looked distracted, "I could use a miracle right now"

The Latino sat down next to him, "What happened? Did you run out of hairspray?"

The brunette glared at him icily, "No. It's not important, anyway. Just forget I said anything"

Carlos was too happy to see through James thin act so he easily forgot. His mood was brought down again when a certain drama princess walked up to them, "Hey James"

Carlos cleared his throat, but she ignored him, "You look upset. Is there anything I can do?"

She slid next to him pushing Carlos away. James glanced at her with a look of annoyance, "I know what you can do. Stop being such a bigoted bitch and apologize to Logan"

She covered up her anger with the skill of a true actress, "I keep planning to, but I'm too scared. Maybe if you helped me"

She wrapped an arm around James' shoulder sweetly. He bit his lip holding back some cruel retort, "I'm sure you can just use some script in your collection. After all, you can clearly act. You don't even have to be sincere"

She giggled still flirting outrageously, "I still think it would be great if you could help me. Maybe we could talk about it later… over diner"

James lost his cool and stood up, "What the hell is wrong with you? First, you are a complete bitch. Second, you aren't going to apologize to Logan so stop pretending. Third, you're a complete bitch. Fourth, even if you weren't it's against guy code to date your friend's ex even if she isn't a bitch. Fifth, I am _not_ interested, so fuck off!"

Carlos had to contain laughter at the actresses shocked face. She stood in front of James giving him the death glare. Carlos would have been running for his life if that ever happened to him, but James stood firm looking down at her.

She paused and Punched James right in the face. He stumbled back as she screamed, "NO, YOU FUCK OFF!"

She stormed out angrily, and Carlos tried to calm down James. The brunette was carefully touching his nose on the verge of tears, "If she damaged my face then she's going down"

Carlos pulled the other's hand away, "It doesn't look that bad. You may get a temporary black eye"

James screamed girlishly and Logan stifled him, "I said temporary. At least she didn't break your nose"

James still pouted, "That's no excuse. I am the face of Big Time Rush. No one messes with Big Time Rush's face"

The drama king walked out covering his eye with his hand, and Carlos watched him go with a raised eyebrow. He spotted Logan and Andy walking in and decided to interrupt them. Logan was grinning laughing, which made Carlos' fist clench. He walked up to them, "Logan your ex-girlfriend is still a bitch."

Logan sighed, "Just, because she doesn't accept people like me doesn't make her a terrible person"

Andy commented dryly, "It kind of does"

Carlos had to agree with him, "Well, it's not just you. She just came onto James. He cussed her out and she gave him a black eye"

Logan looked shocked, "She gave him a black eye. You better watch out. He'll murder her"

"I still don't get why that's a bad thing", Andy looked annoyed at where this conversation was going. Carlos ignored that.

"I wonder why the lifeguard never notices these things"

All three glanced up at the lifeguard station to see a ripped man in his early twenties looking at himself in a mirror. Andy explained, "I met that guy. If anyone drowned on his watch, he'd be preparing his hair for the reporters. He makes James look humble"

Logan laughed and Carlos bit back a tiny grin. He was about to continue the conversation when Jo ran up. She had a magazine clenched in her fist and she was out of breath. They waited for her to catch her breath and she asked, "Do you know where James is?"

Carlos answered nervously, "He went up to our apartment, I think. Either that or he went to murder Camille"

Jo gave him a weird look, and continued, "Something's happened. I think you should read this."

She extended the magazine and they all crowded to read the article. Carlos, too bored to read all the text, looked at the pictures. He felt shock running through his system.

It was a grainy shot, probably from a camera phone. There were two guys in the photo. One was definitely James, the other a complete stranger.

The face of the stranger was obscured because the two of them were kissing.


	5. Big Time Gay

AN: I'm really not happy with this chapter. Maybe it's because it was written one day-after-Christmas-low. On the bright side, I already know what's going to happen next chapter *evil laugh*. Review thanks to stefunnylovescarlos and, BTRlover17.

Everyone had different reactions to the news. Carlos froze wordlessly. Logan had some sort of spazz attack, blurting out some wordless phrase. Andy seemed to take it with a straight face, "I don't know why you're so surprised by this. No straight guy cares that much about his appearance"

Carlos glared at him icily. Andy shrugged, "Just trying to lighten the mood. I'll shut up now"

Jo sighed, "Well, I'm not too surprised either. I just didn't expect it to come out like this"

Logan spluttered, "But he said he was straight when Gustavo asked. Gustavo's going to murder him"

Carlos sighed, "Let's focus on finding James before we worry about anything else"

Everyone agreed and they split up. Much to Carlos's annoyance, Andy went with Logan and he was stuck with Jo. Carlos and Jo swept the grounds of the Palmwoods while Logan went straight to their apartment.

It turned out James had holed up in 2J and locked himself in his room. Logan had to knock on James's door for five minutes before he opened the door. The pretty boy didn't look upset on the outside. His hair was still perfectly fixed and his face still had a perfect smile plastered on his face. His right eye was red and swelling, but this didn't stand out.

Logan knew perfectly well that meant he was inches from breaking down. James said quietly, "Is there something you guys needed?"

Logan pushed his way into the room pulling Andy in after him, "We're making sure you're going to be ok"

"I'm fine. Why shouldn't I be fine? I was just fixing my hair. Seriously I'm completely fine. It's not like I'm freaked out that the entire world found out like this. This is exactly what I wanted to happen. Get drunk and kiss some random stranger and wake up tomorrow with it all over the newspapers", he finished taking a much needed breath.

Logan quieted him carefully, "It's not that bad. It could be much worse"

James backed away angrily, throwing one of his precious Cuda products across the room. It shattered loudly in the quiet, "How?"

Andy spoke quietly, "Well, you could have gotten drunk and kissed your very straight best friend in front of all your other friends that turned out to be homophobes. Then woken up the next day to find that your entire school had turned on you and have to move all the way to the opposite coast to get away from the bullying. That's just hypothetical"

James looked at him angrily, "I'm guessing that's what happened to you"

"Yeah. That's the simple version. My friends weren't quite as understanding as yours are"

"I still can't believe I… with a complete stranger"

Logan tried to make light of the conversation, "At least you weren't kissing Kendall. That would be very awkward"

"I wish… I mean yeah.. Really awkward why would I want that"

James flopped on his bed curling into a fetal position. Logan sat next to him trying to calm the pretty boy down. James was still shaking uncontrollably, not yet crying. Andy backed up sensing this wasn't his place.

James slowly pulled himself together, "Did the guy say anything to reporters?"

Logan flipped open the article skimming quickly, "No. They say unknown stranger. If he said something to them it would have been some anonymous crap, or an unnamed something or other".

James pulled himself upright with his knees to his chest, "That's better than nothing. He probably doesn't even remember. Whoever he was, he was twice as drunk as me."

"Why were you out clubbing anyway?"

"I was feeling… I felt like it"

Logan hesitated before continuing, "Didn't you tell Gustavo you were straight?"

James laughed dryly, "I never said I was straight. Technically, I'm not at fault."

"Gustavo's not going to agree with you on that"

"He's going to kill me"

"I think you're safe until we finish recording the next album"

James sighed, "I guess it's not the end of the world. You survived"

Logan nodded, "It's not really that bad. For some reason, most of the fans think that being gay is actually cool."

James began fiddling idly with his hair looking around nervously, "Logan, how long have you known that you liked guys"

Logan had to think back awhile, "A long time. I never really liked people just because of their appearance. Most of the time, it was because they were nice or smart. I never distinguished between male and female. Why?"

James looked down, "No, reason. Where'd Andy go?"

Logan noticed for the first time that his boyfriend wasn't there; "He's probably gone to tell the others that we found you. Don't change the subject"

"I didn't change the subject, I was curious"

"Yes, you did are you're still trying to change the subject."

"Why would I want to change the subject?"

"Because there's something you don't want to talk about or admit"

"I'm being completely open"

"I give up!"

Logan threw up his hand and walked out of the room. James didn't move to follow. Outside, Kendall was pedaling into the room, "What happened?"

Logan tossed the magazine at the tall blonde, "Why are you always the last to figure these things out?"

Kendall flipped through the pages, "I'm not. No one tells me… FUCK!"

Logan covered his friend's mouth, "Keep your voice down."

Kendall dropped the paper with a look of disgust, "I can't believe the reporters in this city"

Logan nodded, "Yeah, go talk to James. He's still upset about something. I don't know what."

"You think I could help how?"

"Shut up"

The blonde sighed and walked into James's as his room. "I still don't know what you want me to do"

"Just go"

Kendall sighed, "Have you heard Carlos got a date with all the Jennifers tomorrow night?"

"No… no, I didn't… Why would he? Never mind", Logan backed up running into the couch and stumbling clumsily, "Yeah, I'm just going to go do something…"

Kendall watched him go with a bemused smile, "Why are all my friends so weird?"


	6. Big Time Truth or Dare

AN: This was a long chapter. I was originally going to make it two parts, but it works like this.

It was late on a Saturday night and Big Time Rush had gathered outside the fire pit. Almost everyone had already gone inside at this point. It left the band, Jo, and Guitar Dude sitting around too hyper off caffeine to go back to their room.

Jo was the first to suggest playing truth or dare.

"What are we ten?" James was ignored and Kendall agreed with Jo.

Logan and Carlos were too bored to protest, so it was decided they'd play.

Carlos was the first to go. He leaned back examining the others, "Logan. Truth of dare?"

The genius knew it was a bad idea to say dare, "Truth"

Carlos looked disappointed, "Fine. I don't know what to ask… Why isn't Andy here?"

Logan threw an empty soda can at him, "He finally got a job working as a choir boy for a benefit concert. I would be there, but Gustavo had to make us learn new choreography for three new songs. I can barely stand"

Carlos shrugged. Logan considered, "James. Truth or dare?"

The tall boy was still sore about being out voted, "Dare"

"Let Carlos fix your hair for a week"

The smaller boy grinned at the thought as James looked on in horror, "No...No. Not Carlos. Can't you do it? Or Kendall, anyone but Carlos"

Logan laughed and glanced at Carlos. The Latino adjusted his helmet, "Sure, let Kendall do it. I have better ways to torture you"

James seemed slightly more relieved, "That's… fine. Guitar Dude, truth or dare?"

"That's easy, like, truth dude"

James raised an eyebrow, "I'd ask if you were high right now, but everyone knows the answer to that. Last person you kissed?"

Guitar Dude hesitated, "Well, like, Camille. Sorry, Logan man, she, like, came onto me. I'm a guy"

There was silence and Guitar Dude took the hint to leave. Jo watched him go, "I swear Camille wasn't a slut when I first met her. I think she's more upset than you guys think"

Logan laughed, "I apologize for not caring. I didn't do anything"

Jo shrugged, "I guess I'll go next. Kendall, truth or dare?"

Kendall grinned, "Dare"

Jo smirked, "You have to teach me to skate"

Kendall laughed kindly, "You can't make a dare like that. Learning to skate properly takes time"

"Fine. One lesson, that's all I want. Please, it's romantic"

Kendall agreed with her with a dopey grin on his face. Logan leaned over to Carlos whispering, "And that is why men as a species are doomed"

Carlos laughed, "That's true. At least, we're happy as we head to our doom."

Kendall looked up from Jo for a minute, "Logan, Truth or dare?"

Logan looked up confused, "I thought it was Carlos's turn"

"Once everyone's gone, we go in a different order."

"Fine. Truth"

"Did you ever kiss a guy before Andy?"

Logan turned pale, "One, but that's not important. James, Truth or dare?"

James shook his head, "Who did you kiss?"

Logan looked nervous, "It was… Cormac Mackenzie"

Carlos jumped up angrily, "Our old hockey captain that got sent to jail after he raped the cheer captain?"

"Maybe"

James leaned forward worriedly, "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Logan scratched his head looking pointedly at the ground, "He threatened to kick me off the team"

"Is that all he threatened to do?"

Logan ignored Carlos, "It's not a big deal. Now James, Truth or dare, again"

The boys knew that Logan was going to refuse to talk about it again. Kendall and James shot Carlos the talk-to-him-later-look. James glanced at Logan sighing, "Fine, Dare"

Logan suddenly smiled, "I dare you to kiss Kendall"

James stuttered confused, "W-w-what? No, no. Jo, you're not OK with this right?"

Jo shook her head, "I'm fine with it. I believe in doing any dares put into play"

James glanced at Kendall who looked apprehensive, but agreed. James started to whine again, "I still don't want to"

Kendall grabbed James smashing their lips together. James closed his eyes as Kendall tangled his hand in his dark hair. Carlos looked away embarrassed, but Jo seemed to be enjoying it. After a solid minute, they broke apart gasping for breath. Kendall laughed, "I think he's a better kisser than you, Jo"

Jo laughed as Kendall gave her a quick on the lips. James had moved back to his seat and still hadn't said a word. His face was flushed and he had a dopey grin on his face. When Kendall looked at him again, the pretty boy stopped smiling, "So, Carlos Truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course"

"Aw come on. Can I ask you one thing before I give you the dare?"

"You just did but go ahead"

"What happened with the Jennifers?"

Carlos blushed, "I think you know. Do I need to draw you a diagram?"

They all burst out laughing. Carlos got a dreamy expression thinking about it and Kendall had to snap him out of it. "You seriously went through with it? With all three of them?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

No one answered, but they were all thinking about Carlos's lack of experience with girls. "Yeah, shouldn't have even asked. I dare you to throw a rock at Bitter's window"

Carlos didn't even bother to speak, and took off to find a rock. Jo watched him go, "Shouldn't we follow him?"

They all shook their heads. Logan explained, "We want to stay as far away from the crime scene as possible. This way we have an alibi, and we get to see the show"

Before Jo could ask there was a loud shattering noise and Carlos came running back. James slapped him on the back of the head, "I said throw a rock at the window, not break the window"

Carlos shrugged grinning, "I was aiming for below the window, but then my aim was high"

"Only you could _accidently_ hit such a small target at night"

There was the sound of doors slamming from the hotel and the lobby's lights flicked on. Kendall stood, "Time to hide. Battle stations, men and Jo"

They all scattered to their pre-determined hiding spots as Bitter's came out, "I know you punks our out there. The second I find you hockey-heads, you're out of the Palm Woods"

One by one they managed to run back to the lobby while Bitter's was stumbling around in the dark. They all laughed as they rode the elevator up.

"I can't believe you actually did that", Logan grinned at Carlos's fake innocent face.

"I don't know why you're all so surprised. I never back down on a dare"

Jo got off on her floor kissing Kendall goodnight. James watched them with a look of jealously. The boys all continued up until they reached their floor. Kendall quickly opened the door tripping inside, "Everyone has to hide until we're sure Bitter's isn't going to come in"

James dragged himself behind Kendall and Logan and Carlos went to their room. Logan dumped himself into bed without bothering to change. Carlos tried to start a conversation but Logan quieted him, "You heard what Kendall said. If Bitters comes in here and we're not asleep, then we're busted"

"It's not like we've never faked being asleep before. You need to relax"

Logan rolled over propping himself up on his elbow, "I'm not sure if you realize this, but you just committed a felony. Bitters can legally kick you and all of us out"

Carlos went quiet changing silently and quickly. Bitters never came in and they both fell asleep quickly.

_He was slammed against the lockers the padlocks slamming into his back painfully. Two large hands grabbed the front of his shirt, "You looking at something faggot?"_

_He winced pulling away but the other boy was so much bigger and stronger. The hands pinned him easily to the metal. "No I wasn't. I'm sorry. Please let me go"_

_His voice sounded sad and pitiful even to him. The tall boy merely laughed, "You think I'm gonna let you go that easy. I think you were looking at something. You like what you what you see"_

_The hoarse words were whispered into his eyes. Rough stubble scraped against his cheek. "No. I don't understand what you want. Please just let me go"_

_The hands moved from holding his shirt to wandering down his body. He screamed begging the boy to stop, but there was no response. He tried escape, but the only thing he could accomplish was to push himself further into the locker. "I can tell you're enjoying this now. So stop squirming fairy"_

_Logan found himself listening. It was like being attacked by a lion. You just stood still and they'd leave you alone, right? No, that wasn't right because he was still being pressed against that damn uncomfortable locker. Rough lips smashed against his. He kept his mouth shut, but a solid punch to his gut caused him to gasp opening his mouth to an assault. _

_He closed his eyes just waiting for it to be over. His assaulter didn't seem to be satisfied. The foul tasting mouth wasn't going away and the hands were still running over his body making him shiver in the worst way. The hands seemed to trace lines of filth and everywhere he was touched just made him fell weaker and dirtier. _

_His mouth was free and he could breathe again. It wasn't much relief though. "Please, please. I just want to go home. I won't trouble you."_

"_You're going to tell someone"_

"_No! I promise I won't say a word."_

"_I don't believe you"_

_A hand slapped his face slamming him to the ground. His face felt like it was on fire and numb, "I promise"_

"_You're not convincing me"_

_A knee slamming into his stomach. Bile rose to his throat, "I promise. I promise. I promise"_

_He kept repeating over and over. Even when his mouth was covered. He thought it to himself as his hands were roughly tied. The words kept him through. He didn't even scream through the pain and the sickening pleasure. He kept his mouth shut until his attacker merely pulled up his own pants and left, "Remember what I said. You tell a soul and you're dead"_

_Logan curled up shaking repeating over and over, "I promise I won't. I promise I won't. I promise I won't"_

"Logan! Logan, wake up. Come on Logie wake up!"

Logan woke as he tumbled off his bed landing on a scrambled mess on the floor. He leapt up cursing, "What do you want Carlos!"

Carlos looked taken aback moving away defensively, "You were having a nightmare"

Logan straightened his t-shirt not making eye contact, "I wasn't… what nightmare?"

Carlos crossed his arms pretending to be stern, "Don't try to lie to me. You were tossing and turning. You kept murmuring something about a promise. And look you were crying"

Logan raised his hand to his cheek and found wet and dried tears covering his face, "I don't remember what I was dreaming about. Must have been pretty nasty though"

The smaller boy wasn't having any of it, "Don't you dare lie to me. What. Were. You. Dreaming. About?"

Logan winced at the accented words. "It's really nothing. Go back to sleep"

Carlos grabbed Logan's arm, "Please. I'm your friend. Don't be scared to tell me anything"

Logan curled up trying to avoid Carlos's questing gaze, "It's not important"

Carlos sat on the bed next to him, "It is important. You're not freaking out because it was embarrassing, right? I've had multiple nightmares about all my friends turning into corndogs and smashing me around like a hockey puck until my helmet breaks and turns into a cheeseburger that eats all the corndogs"

Logan was momentarily distracted by that mental image, "No. it's not important. It's just… it's just none of your business"

He tried to go back to sleep, but he felt his friend sit next to him as if stubbornly saying, _this conversation isn't over_. Logan groaned, "Just go away"

"Not until you tell me the truth"

"I'm not telling you anything because there's nothing to tell."

"I think there is"

Logan sighed, sitting up again, "You really want to know the truth?"

His friend nodded in the darkness and Logan explained, "I was dreaming about that bastard Cormac. He was my first kiss ever but it wasn't by choice"

Carlos froze letting the words sink in, "He's the reason you got all those bruises freshman year"

"You remember that?"

"Of course, it's not often that you see someone with a bruise the exact shape of the gym locker locks. Why did you tell anyone?"

Logan grimaced remembering to many painful memories, "He threatened me. He threatened to do all kind of things if I said a word"

Carlos moved closer to wipe a tear from Logan's face. He hadn't realized he was crying again. "He did more than kiss you"

It wasn't a question, and it was said so coldly that it made the pale boy wonder if it could really be his happy friend talking, "No. He… he really fucked me up"

Carlos wrapped a comforting arm around Logan. He responded by burying his face in Carlos's shoulder. "You need to tell the others"

"NO!"

Carlos was taken aback by his friend's stern response, "What do you mean no? You can't keep this hidden from everyone. You're not saying I'm the first person you told"

Logan didn't respond. He pulled away from his friend pulling his knees to his chest again, "No one can know. If he finds out I told…"

"He's in jail. He's never going to find out. You can't spend the rest of your life living in fear. Let me tell the others. We can help"

"No! They'll think I'm weak. They already think I'm weak. I'm the stupid geeky useless one"

Logan buried himself under the covers shaking. Carlos tried to pull the sheets back, but the genius held onto them tightly. Carlos flopped down lying parallel to the silhouette of his friend, "No one thinks you're weak or useless. I know I would have failed at least three classes without you and the others think the same"

"Bullshit"

This was unlike Logan. He never swore except when he was really upset about something. "You don't really think you're useless? You're far too smart to be that stupid"

"Yes I do think that", the reply was muffled, "I couldn't defend myself against him. I couldn't defend myself against any bully. I couldn't even defend myself against Camille and she's less than hundred pounds"

"I've been bullied twice as much as you have. I'm the real useless one. You can't win a fair fight with someone twice your size. And frankly Camille terrifies me. I don't blame you for her being a psycho bitch"

Logan didn't answer and Carlos got up, "Do _not_ think this conversation is over. I'm going to keep pestering you about this, and if you continue to be this stubborn I'll tell everyone with or without your permission"

There was silence from Logan as Carlos returned to his own bed. Logan didn't make a sound for the rest of the night and Carlos knew that for sure because he didn't sleep.

AN: This was a long chapter. I was originally going to make it two parts, but it works like this. Hope you enjoyed that brief Kames moment and don't hate me too much for hurting poor Logan. It broke my heart, but it had to be done. Please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Big Time Talk

The night after Logan's dream, he stayed at Andy's house. Carlos didn't sleep that night either. When Logan decided to stay at Andy's for the second night, he called the Jennifers and stayed with them. After a few hours with the girls, he was finally tired enough to fall asleep.

This pattern continued for a week and Carlos was sleeping less and less. Despite this, he still took every attempt to talk to the genius. He was unsuccessful. Gustavo started doing individual recording sessions, so Logan had practically disappeared from his life.

The other members of the band were busy as well. James stayed out late almost every night sometimes not coming back at all. It was almost certain that he'd gotten a boyfriend even though he'd mentioned no such person. Kendall continued spending time with Jo and they were slowly getting closer. For some reason, they never came back to his apartment even when the three others we gone.

Mama Knight and Katie were often left alone during the nights. Katie didn't mind, it gave her more time on the computer. Mrs. Knight was more worried, fully aware of what they were doing, but unable to do anything about it.

It was Saturday afternoon and Logan was hanging out in Andy's apartment. Technically, it was half an apartment. The other half was his mother's. Thankfully, his mother heavily respected Andy's privacy and knocked the few times she ever entered.

Andy leaned against the bedroom door wrinkled shirt half on. He was still glistening with sweat making his chest seem doubly appetizing, "So, are we going to go public any time soon?"

Logan was distracted and asked his boyfriend to repeat the question. Andy smirked kindly, "How long are we keeping the just friends thing?"

Logan groaned stretching, "I don't know. We can go public if you want. Why the sudden interest?"

"It's not like it's completely necessary, but I've found that if you keep secrets then they tend to blow up in your face. I don't want to rush you"

Logan moved from his position on the bed, "It's no problem. I guess we have been getting serious. It's not like I'm ashamed. I just don't know what exactly to do. It's not like telling your friends. You can't just walk outside and yell "Hey meet my new boyfriend that I'm totally screwing""

Andy laughed, "That doesn't work. I've tried. Forget I mentioned it. There are more important things to discuss"

Discussion seemed to be the last thing on Andy's mind as he slid next to Logan kissing him gently. The brunette leaned into the kiss grinning. After several minutes passed, they broke for air. Logan smiled, "That was an engaging conversation. I've always enjoyed heated debates"

"Hmm ... I almost won. If it wasn't for that silver tongue of yours."

They continued kissing for several minutes before Andy backed away carefully, "Speaking of secrets that might blow up, what's yours?"

Logan laughed fakely, "I don't have any big secrets. You haven't spoken to Carlos right?"

"No, I get the feeling he doesn't like me, and the feelings pretty mutual"

Logan ignored that. He knew the two didn't get along, much to his annoyance. "I don't have any big secret"

Andy sat cross legged on the bed, "So you wouldn't mind explaining why you cried right after we had sex the first time. I don't think it's out of pain, because you were on top. It wasn't terrible or something?"

Logan paled, "You saw that"

He nodded, "What happened? You can trust me"

Logan shifted away, "Is there any way that we could just keep our secrets? "

Andy smiled sadly tracing a careful finger down Logan's cheek, "I believe in honesty. If you're not ready… "

Logan nodded and Andy continued, "I can tell you more about me. I feel like I've been hiding things from you"

"You don't have to"

"Well, at the risk of sounding like a girl. There has to be more to a relationship then a weak friendship and sex. Is talking really that difficult?"

"It is when we're sitting in your bed and not doing anything"

Andy laughed, "I'm too lazy to move. Have you ever had a crush on your best friend?"

Logan hesitated, "I had a huge crush on Kendall in middle school. He's the only reason I started playing hockey. That ended quickly when I realized he was the straightest guy in the world"

"That's it?"

"Who else would I like? Plus you know I care about you and only you"

"You like Carlos"

Logan paused. It was true; he had a major crush on his friend. "Why would you think that?"

"I have two eyes and a damn good brain that's connected to them. To be honest I'm jealous of what you two have"

"What would that be?"

"You two are like yin and yang. Polar opposites that fit together perfectly. Pity he's straight because he's better for you than I am"

Logan laughed, "That's not true. He's completely straight, but you don't have to be jealous. We're just friends and that's all we'll ever be"

The blonde smiled, "I guess that means I get you for myself. That's good"

Logan pressed himself against Andy, "Did you ever doubt?"

"No. I just wanted to make sure. I have trust issues"

"You've said before all your friends left you behind. They all left?"

"No, three stayed friends. It's pretty good, but I was pretty popular before, so that's not many"

"What friends stayed?"

"One of my actor friends, Collin. He stayed around because he was bi. He wasn't bullied as much because he'd slept with so many people that he could blackmail anyone who messed with him into leave him alone. There was also a backstage techie Courtney and a pit band member Katie. They all accepted it and helped as well as they could"

"All theater people?"

"I was the king of theater at my school. I was in all the shows and I got the leads by sophomore year. I was in all the chorus groups and got most of the solos. Until, I came out that is"

"I can't believe they would all turn their backs like that. There were at least five gay guys in theater at my old school"

"There were others, but they were either trapped in the closet or didn't come out until graduation. I know half of tech was lesbian"

Logan sighed tracing a finger across Andy's chest, "High school sucks"

Andy laughed kissing his forehead gently, "Tell me about it"

Logan moved up to kiss Andy's neck, "Does that mean you're a good singer?"

The blonde blushed, "I bet I have nothing on you, but I can sing. I'm the best male soprano you'll ever hear"

"You seriously sing soprano?"

"No, but I can sing contralto. That's really high. Fits my reputation that I sing like a girl"

Logan grinned pulling his boyfriend's shirt off, "Can you sing for me now?"

They were about to continue, when a loud knock sounded at the door. Andy quickly pulled his shirt back on and started scrambling around looking for something. Logan figured out what he was looking for and grabbed a pair of thick glasses from the desk and handed him to the blonde.

Andy put them on carefully and ran to the door knocking over something heavy and wooden. The door opened and some muttered words floated back to the bedroom. Then there was the sound of a door slamming and he returned hopping on one foot.

Logan rolled his eyes, "What did you hit?"

Andy stood straight wincing lightly, "Among other things, the kitchen table. It was a guy selling magazines. I hate that"

He started to remove his glasses, but Logan stopped him, "Why don't you wear them? I know your blind without them?"

Andy shrugged, "I prefer contacts. These look terrible"

They were old scratched glasses that seemed to make his face look oddly lopsided, but it had grown on the brunette. In fact, the few time Andy wore his glasses Logan got a rather vivid image of pushing him against a bookcase in the library and violently… anyway. "They look amazing. You should wear them more"

Andy shook his head, "No, sorry. I hate these old things"

He placed them on the table as Logan phone vibrated. He checked his messages.

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

Andy glanced over, "I was hoping to spend it with you, but if I need to be somewhere else…"

"It's Kendall. He says we haven't been hanging out enough and we have to meet up at the Angel De Vil Club tonight. You game?"

"Angel De Vil?... That's a bad place for me to be. An old enemy works there. Is that ok?"

"Sure. I should be hanging out with my friends anyway. I feel bad for only spending time with you", he looked at his watch, "I should leave now"

They quickly kissed and Logan ran out texting Kendall that he'd be there.

AN: Sorry for those who wanted Cargan. I promise it will happen soon. Review thanks to MissDisneyX, iLoveJamesMaslow, bookcrazzy, Bone Chills, waterwicca, lots of love to you all. Every review is a double rainbow to brighten my day.


	8. Big Time Club

Angel De Vil was the loudest and busiest club on the street. The bouncer didn't check IDs but instead asked what you were famous for. Only people with the right amount of fame could get in. All of the boys were so used to Freight Train that his bodyguards seemed small.

They all got in without trouble but couldn't find each other once in the club. For once, James was the first to arrive and was already buzzed when he met with Kendall. Logan arrived next and Carlos came an hour late.

The music was probably some popular rap song, but all that could be distinguished was the throbbing bass. Logan rubbed his temples, "This is a great place to meet as long as we don't talk to each other"

"What?"

Kendall grabbed another beer already more tipsy than James, "I didn't come here to talk. I came here to dance"

The three watched him go. Carlos scratched his helmet, "Are he and Jo fighting?"

Logan shrugged and James shook his head, "They were perfectly happy two hours ago."

Kendall was in the middle of the dance grinding into some random blonde. James grinned, "I see a hot brunette calling my name"

Carlos thought he was talking about a petite girl wearing a slutty silver dress, but then he realized James was going toward a tall boy wearing the club's uniform. He mentally smacked himself upside the head remembering James wasn't straight anymore.

Logan picked up his beer and put it back down. Carlos grabbed it and took a mischievous swig. Logan gave it to him, "If you want it take it. I despise the taste of beer"

Carlos took it willingly, "You prefer shots then?"

Logan moaned, "No. I prefer not to avoid drinking if I can. Why do you have something in mind?"

Carlos grinned running to grab something from the bar. The genius tried not to think about how Carlos knew so much about alcohol.

James had stopped flirting with his boyfriend that was working at the bar and moved onto the dance floor. It was weird that he was dating the guy that had dragged him out of the closet, but one couldn't be too choosy.

That was the reason he hid that from his friends. They must have guessed he was seeing someone, they just didn't ask.

On the dance floor, Kendall was getting extremely drunk stumbling into girls with a stupid grin on his face. James caught his friend just before he went careening into a couple that were glued together at the hips.

Kendall giggled drunkenly, "Hey man. Waz sup? I feel kinda dizzy"

James practically had to hold the blonde up, "You should stop drinking"

"Naw, naw. I'm OK. Iz not like Ima a gonna get hur"

James forcefully pulled Kendall off the floor and plopped him into a chair at the bar. Collin walked up to them smirking, "This would be your Kendall then"

James nodded. "You were right. He is fuckable"

He winced, but Kendall had already pulled another drink out of thin air, "I never said that. I said he was… attractive"

Collin raised an eyebrow, "So that's why you blush every time he's brought into the conversation. I should feel jealous now shouldn't I. Guess I'm a terrible boyfriend"

James grabbed a full shot glass from the counter and swallowed some foul tasting drink that made his throat burn. He choked and his boyfriend laughed, "You pick up random glasses you ask to die of alcohol poisoning. If you want the waste yourself take this."

He handed James a glass of some unnamed substance which James drank slowly. Kendall was about to fall out of his chair murmuring drunkenly. Collin started taking some empty glasses off the bar glancing at him, "You may want to take him to the hotel across the street. They're cheap and won't ask questions"

James nodded and Collin helped the pretty boy drag the drunken mass formerly known as Kendall to the door. James somehow made it through traffic and moved to the hotel room. He went to check-in dumping Kendall on the bed. The hotel manager smiled oily, "I'm sorry. We only have single bed rooms left. Unless of course…"

James made a face. He knew he couldn't handle sleeping in the same bed as Kendall; it was hard enough to sleep in the same room every night.

"I'm just dropping my friend off. He only needs one bed"

The manager shrugged and rattled off a suspiciously low price. James grabbed Kendall again and dragged him into the elevator. The blonde had forgotten how to use his legs and the pretty boy almost carried him to the room.

Logan was officially drunk. He didn't know what Carlos had given him, but he felt great. Carlos was just as drunk and maneuvering around the party. There were several girls that were trying to dance with him. He (as smoothly as drunkenly possible) brushed them off and pulled Logan into the dance.

The pale boy was too nervous to dance until some girl began grinding against him sweetly. Somehow, thought of cheating left his mind and he ran his fingers through the girl's brown hair… or was it blonde.

He was interrupted by Carlos dragging him away. The Latino dragged them out of the club quickly. Logan fought back slightly, "Where are we goin'?"

"I'm stoppin' ya before ya do somethin' you'll regret."

"Oh, I wasn't actually gonna do anythin'. Since when are you the 'sponsible one?"

Carlos grinned, "I'm more responsible than ya thin'"

The slumped into and shady hotel. Logan slumped into a chair dozing off as Carlos went to do something. His friend came back with a room key, "There's only one bed. Hope ya don mind"

Once safely in the room Kendall collapsed on the bed. James watched his friend carefully. "I should really go now…"

Kendall sat up grinning, "No, don go"

The pretty boy bit his lip, "I really shouldn't"

Kendall, suddenly coordinated grabbed James arm pulling him backward, "Stay, come on"

James was about to force Kendall down, but the blonde started kissing his neck. "Kendall…Kendall What are you doing?"

Kendall pulled the pretty boy down pinning him to the bed, "Wha do it look like I doin?"

The blonder continued attacking his neck while shaking hands struggled to pull his shirt over his head. "Stop. You're drunk, you don't know what you're doing"

His control was slipping. He'd protested, when Kendall woke tomorrow sober with a headache he could testify that he tried.

James grabbed Kendall's hair crashing their lips together. It was similar to their kiss at truth or dare, but this was better. Kendall tasted like beer and their lips clashed painfully, but it was raw and emotional, not like the joking kiss.

The best part was when this kiss broke there would be no Jo on the other side for Kendall to kiss and cuddle. They broke gasping for air. Kendall whispered in his ear, "I love you… Jo"

Tears welled in the brunettes eyes. Jo always ruined everything. Every time he came close to Kendall the sweet nice girl was a few feet away to push him back. Even the feel of Kendall's tongue tracing the inside of his ear couldn't take that away.

"Kendall. I'm not-"

He was cut off by Kendall's lips, "Shut up and kiss me"

There was no arguing with that. If Kendall was drunk enough to think he was a short, blonde, girl, he might not remember this at all.

Carlos sat on the single (very small) bed in there room pulling off his shoes. Logan moved as far away as he could without falling off the bed. "Why didn't we call a cab?"

Carlos paled, "The last time I called a cab, I ended up beat and mugged in a random alley"

The pale boy shuddered at the memory. He'd been panicking every second his friend had been missing. "Fair enough."

Carlos lay down sighing, "Was there somethin' I want to talk to you 'bout?"

Logan didn't reply. "I guess not. Weird I 'member wantin' to talk to you"

Logan gave in and lay next to his friend. The bed was so small that they were practically face to face. They lay for a minute or so staring at each other blearily. Neither of them were sure who moved first. It could have been a complete accident, but their lips connected in a soft kiss.

Neither of them backed away for several seconds. Carlos reached a hand up and cradled Logan's face in his hand quietly. They kissed again, softly and sweetly.

Logan bolted up, "No, no, no. I can't. I can't. I have to go"

He bolted, slamming the door behind him, leaving a very confused Carlos behind.


	9. Big Time Hangover

Carlos stumbled into the apartment at almost noon the next day, to a very angry Knight. He had a killer hangover, but even through the haze he could tell he was in trouble. She glared at him and pointed wordlessly and he slumped over to the couch where James was sitting.

James looked much worse than him. He was pale and almost shaking with nervousness. His eyes were underscored by dark circles and it looked like he'd been crying for hours. His hair was messed up. It stuck up everywhere like he'd been running his fingers through it all morning. As if to prove that, James pulled his fingers through the knotted mess.

Carlos was struggling with what to say to the pretty boy, but before he could another door slammed and Mrs. Knight dragged Kendall into the room roughly.

Kendall sat down and buried his head in his hands. Kendall looked even worse than James. His hair was soaking wet like someone (Mamma Knight) had dunked his head in water. Mrs. Knight stood in front of them with her arms crossed looking livid. "Now that you've all decided to grace me with your presence, I need to have a little chat about responsibility."

"Where's Logan?"

Carlos shrunk from the mother's- death glare. "Logan came back last night, unlike all of you. Don't change the subject!"

All of them shrunk in their seats.

"For far too long, I have put up with you guys sneaking out and never telling me where you are. Do you have any idea what it feels like when your parents call and I have to tell them that I don't know where there child is? You all have cell phones. Call me, text me. Tell me what's happening."

She took a breath and Kendall spoke in a hoarse voice, "Mom, I'm so sorry. I was going to call but…"

"That's right but. You're last thought is your poor old mother. You all need to stop being so selfish. You think I don't know what you're doing. You stay out every night and never tell me when you plan to be back if ever. Sometime I won't see you for days in a row. And now… now, you all smell like beer and god knows what else. You're all grounded for a month."

No one protested, "That's means no cable, no computers, no cell phones, no phones at all unless you are calling me or Kelly. You will go to Roque Records, school, and home. No in between and absolutely no partying or seeing your friends or girlfriends… or boyfriends, James"

James was crying silently trying to hide the tears spilling down his face. Mamma Knight clearly wasn't finished ranting, but she was so overcome with emotion that she had to leave. "Go clean yourselves up. You need to stop looking so pitiful and learn some responsibility"

Kendall gaped as his mother left, "We fucked up so badly. I fucked up."

James whimpered as if agreeing with Kendall.

"What happened?"

Kendall rubbed his temples trying to clear his headache, "I cheated on Jo"

Carlos felt his jaw drop, "With who?"

"I don't know", Kendall smacked himself lightly, "I don't remember. I'm so screwed"

James bolted looking sick. Logan walked into the room glanced at the two others, turned, and left. Kendall glanced up worriedly, "What's up with him?"

Carlos shrugged pretending to be clueless, "Don't know; you should find out. I really need to talk to Logan right now"

He went into the room he shared with Logan quietly. Logan looked at him angrily, "Don't talk. Don't say anything. Just leave me alone"

Carlos winced, "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I was drunk and…"

"And what? Please, just get to the point so I can kick you out for a reason"

"I'm straight. I know for a fact I'm straight"

"That contradicts everything that happened last night"

"I was drunk. I'm so sorry"

"You just don't want to admit, to yourself or anyone else, the truth"

"No, I'm straight. I'm straight. I'm straight. I'm straight"

Logan in front of Carlos so they were almost nose to nose. "You're in denial"

"No I'm not. I'm straight. I'm straight. I'm straight!"

Carlos grabbed Logan's hair and pulled him into a quick kiss. Logan pushed him away. Carlos backed holding his head, "NO! shit, I'm STRAIGHT!"

Logan's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You are such a bastard. Get out!"

The smaller boy ducked his head running from the room. The genius wanted to split and find some fresh air that wasn't infected by Carlos. He was about to sneak out of the house when James came in. "I have a major problem"

"I can see that", Logan started sarcastically, "It will take you at least an hour to fix your hair"

"I'm being serious"

Logan looked at James, "Did you cheat on someone last night too?"

"Technically, I wasn't the one doing the cheating"

"I don't know what that means"

"Kendall, cheated on Jo _with me_"

"What! I know for a fact Kendall's straight"

"Kendall was really, _really_ drunk and he thought I was Jo"

Logan held back a wry laugh, "He thought you were Jo. What did he think Jo had magically grown two feet?"

"Apparently. I've been in love with Kendall for two years and I could resist. I was drunk too. What am I going to do?"

Logan attempted to straighten James hair, "No chance of you telling him, I suppose. He's really freaking out about what to tell Jo"

"Yeah, because it's all about Jo. No one could spend five seconds to think about how I feel about anything. I could just move out and no one would care. Did any of you even notice I stayed out every night last week?"

James pushed Logan over. The pale boy winced, "I did notice. I thought you wanted to be all secretive about your new boyfriend or whatever you've been doing"

"I was. He's not quite the charmer Andy is"

Happy to get James off the subject of Jo and last night, Logan probed a bit, "Camille wasn't much of a charmer, but you guys liked her. Until she turned into a slutty bitch"

"Yes, but remember how long it took the others to warm up to Andy, who is nice, smart, and actually cares a lot for you. Collin is none of those things"

"Then why are you… ?"

"Helps get rid of frustration"

Logan nodded still confused. "So you're not at all worried about what your boyfriend will think of what you did?"

"No. I highly doubt he'd care. He's probably cheating on me too"

Logan racked his brains for an answer to that, "I'm still confused as to why you're dating. It seems like a poisonous relationship to me, and that's being generous"

"I agree. I was hoping you would understand considering you're smart, but apparently it's a mystery to everyone with or without intelligence"

They fell into silence each considering their own rocky predicaments. James spoke first, "Have you seen Carlos?"

"NO! … I mean, no, I don't know where he is. When you find him, tell him he's still a bastard"

James decided not to ask, because Logan's usually peaceful demeanor was replaced with a death stare that could kill zombies. "Ok, I'll do that. I need to fix my hair now"

James retreated and Logan successfully slipped out of 2J. He already had a head start on all the others who would have to shower and clean up from their hangovers, and he had heard Mrs. Knight's rant so they would probably be looked in their rooms.

As he walked his phone vibrated in his pocket, "Hey Andy"

"So, did you bond with your biffles last night?"

"Please, never say biffles ever again. And about that…"

"I promise. What happened?"

"Carlos kissed me. Either that or I kissed him. I know he kissed me the second time"

"The second time?"

He sounded amused, even happy. "You're not mad?"

"Should I be? I assumed it was only a kiss, or you would have said, 'Hey Andy I had sex with Carlos in your guilty roundabout way"

"It was just a kiss, but Carlos still thinks he's straight"

"So he is an idiot"

"He's not an idiot, bastard maybe, but he's not an idiot. He's confused. You were never confused?"

"No. I've known I liked boys since first grade. That is probably why I still think girls have cooties"

"You're joking"

"About not being confused or still believing in cooties? Both are true"

"Never mind. Can we talk face to face? There's something I need to talk to you about that shouldn't be overheard"

"I'm near that restaurant on third street"

"Yes. That's good"

The restaurant was almost empty because it was two in the afternoon. Andy was wearing a plain gray t-shirt a baseball hat, and shades. "You look surprisingly fresh for getting wasted last night"

"I wasn't completely wasted. Are you hiding from someone?"

"I'm not hiding."

The blonde ducked under the table hiding carefully, "Pretend I'm not here"

Logan tapped the table glancing around trying to figure out who his boyfriend was hiding from. Andy peeked over the table, "It's safe again"

"Has anyone ever told you that you need to see a psychiatrist?"

"I used to see a shrink, but after a few weeks of therapy with me he checked himself into a mental hospital"

"Really?"

"No. That was a downright lie. I've never even met a psychiatrist."

Logan rolled his eyes as Andy glanced around again, "What are you so scared of?"

"First off, it's who, and second, you first. Spill"

Logan quickly explained the situation with James and Kendall. Andy listened carefully, "So, Kendall had never gotten drunk before"

"No. he obviously can't hold his alcohol. I thought I was a lightweight"

Andy laughed, "Oh, sweetheart, you are a lightweight"

"Thanks. So who are you hiding from?"

"I don't get to hear about what happened between you and Carlos?"

"Yes, after you tell me who you're hiding from"

He sighed, "Would you believe, an old friend?"

"I'm pretty sure anything's possible with you. Why are you hiding they're a friend? You're not wanted by the mob or anything?"

"Not directly and I just really don't want to talk to him"

"That explains it. Thanks for clearing that up"

"What? It's nothing deep. I just do not want to see or hear him right here and now. What happened with you and Carlos?"

"We were drunk and we accidently kissed. I tried talking to him this morning, but he kept on insisting he's straight. He kissed me again and went right back to saying he was straight"

"That's really… I don't have a comeback for that."

"Thanks"

"Was it good? Tongue?"

"Yes and no... You're really not mad at all?"

"Chill. You told me the truth. If you want we can get into a huge fight"

"That's not really necessary"

Andy quirked an eyebrow. "I think it is"

He leaned back as if thinking then leapt up, "How could you do that? That's absolutely horrible. I can't believe you… and with that cheap slut. No, don't say a word. I'm over you"

He walked out angrily and all the staff at the restaurant watched him go as if public fights like this were normal. Logan was about to ask for the check when Andy came in diving under the table. The brunette often wondered if all actors were insane.

"That didn't take long. What are you doing?"

He heard Andy mumble from beneath the table, "I'm hiding. Stop talking. It'll look suspicious if you're talking to thin air. Don't turn!"

Logan faced forward feeling rather idiotic sitting alone at the table and resisted the urge to kick Andy.

Soon, the blonde deemed it safe to come back to climb back up, "Thanks for covering for me again"

Logan rolled his eyes, "I guess you're so grateful that you'll pick up the tab"

"Right"

Andy paid and they left quickly. Andy pulled his hat down over his eyes and hunched his shoulders. "You do know that acting like that just makes you more conspicuous"

Andy glanced up, "He's going to expect me to successfully be inconspicuous. He knows I'm a good actor so he'll expect me to live up to that reputation. I'm doing the exact opposite of my potential. He'll never figure it out."

Logan turned to him worriedly, "You are either being really paranoid or really smart. I'm not sure which"

"Both"

"You're not as smart as you think you are Blondie"

Andy let out a surprisingly girly scream and ducked behind Logan. Logan glanced at the guy in front of him, "Who are you? And whoever you are could you please tell Andy to relax"

AN: I've been really busy studying (procrastinating) for midterms so this chapter is rushed and probably choppy because I've only had time to type a few paragraphs a day. Reviews = inspiration + motivation. (Took my math midterm today)


	10. Bigger Time Confusion

Andy was still trying to hide behind Logan even though the other boy could clearly see him. Logan tried to push him forward, but the blonde boy seemed determined to hide. He didn't turn and run but even when Logan succeeded in pushing him forward he looked down.

Logan glanced at the other boy. He was tall and built with short dark hair and a week's worth of stubble on his face. He smirked at Andy's behavior. "I'm Collin. And I'd assume that you're Andy's new boy toy"

Logan nodded, "Do you know why he's acting like this?"

Collin grinned, "Actually, I have no idea. If I had to guess I'd say it's because of me"

"Really? What tipped you off?"

"It was a complete guess"

Andy looked up, "You know full well why I'm avoiding you"

"And you have no clue as to why I refuse to be ignored. Hardly a fair trade off"

"So why do you need to talk to me?"

"No reason. It's just really fun making you squirm."

Andy glared at Collin angrily, "Why do you have to be such a jerk?"

Collin shrugged. "By the way, you're not the only one fucking a member of Big Time Rush"

Andy gaped, but Logan caught on easily, "You're James' Collin."

"He mentioned me?"

"Once, don't get a big head"

Collin laughed; it was more like a sadistic chuckle. Andy rolled his eyes, "It's way too late for that"

The blonde looked around before continuing, "You can tell by where he's standing. He standing there because he can see his own reflection in the store window behind us"

Logan glanced back confirming Andy's statement. Colin just shrugged, "Hey. I look very good today"

Logan sighed, "That does explain why you and James get along so well"

Andy groaned, "Collin why are you even in Hollywood. I thought you would have been taking advantage of my absence getting the lead in the musical."

"I was kicked out a month into this school year, so I decided to come to Hollywood. Why are you here?"

"I told you I was moving to LA after I was 'asked to leave'. Sorry, no time for catching up. We have to go"

Andy grabbed Logan's hand and dragged him away. Logan didn't fight, "Why are you so pissed at him again?"

Andy looked back, "You're not going to leave this alone are you?"

"No"

"I was bullied so badly when we were in high school. Collin would have been bullied except he was ruthless, clever, and blackmailed anyone who tortured him. He could have helped me anytime but he just let me get locked in the band locker every day."

"Band lockers?"

"Yes, roomier than normal lockers, but more embarrassing, because people can see into the band lockers."

"I'm starting to see he's a big jerk"

"Look, I don't want to deal with this. I just need to stay as far away from him as I can"

Logan nodded and they both walked back to the Palm Woods. Sneaking into the apartment, they were interrupted by Kendall. He looked nervous, whispering, "Can I borrow your phone?"

Logan handed it over, "Trying to get in contact with Jo?"

Kendall nodded biting his lip. The brunette sighed, "Where's Carlos?"

Kendall started dialing Jo's number, "My mom dragged him on a laundry errand. Apparently, the washing machines downstairs all broke so she had to drive to the nearest Laundromat"

Kendall hit the call button and waited for Jo to pick up. Logan pulled Andy into their bedroom. "So, we don't have to worry about Carlos for about two hours"

Andy glanced at his watch, "Two hours?"

"Yes, assuming they're already at the laundry place, it should take at least an hour to do one load, then there's a half an hour for Carlos breaking the washing machine and Momma Knight redoing the load. Then it's going to take them another thirty minutes to get home. Trust me, we have at least two hours"

Andy nodded, "You sure?"

"Trust me, I know Carlos. He's so predictable"

Andy kissed the brunette lightly, "Absolutely, sure he's not going to be coming in?"

Logan nodded, still missing the implication. Andy rolled his eyes and grabbed Logan by the shoulders kissing him heatedly. Logan tried to push him away, "We can't do this here, now. Kendall's in the other room and James is probably in the apartment too"

Andy started to kiss Logan's neck biting and sucking at the pale skin. Logan bit his tongue trying not to give Andy the satisfaction. As the blonde started nibbling at Logan's ear, he finally gave in moaning.

"Fine, but we have to be quiet"

Andy moved back to Logan's lips, "Just kiss me"

They soon moved to the bed Logan straddling Andy. The blonde started to take off Logan's pants not breaking the kiss. The brunette worked to pull Andy's shirt off. They broke for air and Logan barely paused before kissing his way down Andy's chest stopping at his belly button, running his tongue across his boyfriend's pale stomach. Andy whimpered twisting his hips uncomfortably.

Logan pulled himself up pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the ground. Andy immediately pulled Logan back pressing their bodies together.

Mrs. Knight dragged Carlos into the apartment. They were both covered in soapy water and Carlos felt cleaner than he'd ever been. Mrs. Knight looked around, "You need to clean off. And I'm going back to the Laundromat. I hope that I'm not banned from that place"

She left dripping suds on the floor. Carlos took off his helmet dumping water on the floor. Kendall jumped up from behind the counter holding Logan's phone. He raised an eyebrow and spoke into the phone, "Jo, I'll call you back."

He hung up plugging Logan's phone to the charger, "What happened?"

Carlos shrugged shaking his head sending water flying all over the floor, "I thought we'd save some money putting two loads in the same wash. Because there were twice as many clothes I put twice the soap in. The machine kind of… exploded"

Kendall sighed, "Have you ever washed clothes before?"

The wet boy shook his head spreading more water over the floor. The blonde crossed his arms, "Go change. I'll mop up your mess, because you'd probably break the mop, or the floor"

Carlos nodded and moved to his room. He didn't bother to knock, but opened the door. Looking into the room, he was suddenly glad the door never squeaked. He could see Logan and Andy on the bed. Logan was only in his boxers and Andy only had his jeans on. This wouldn't last considering Logan had his hand down the blonde's pant. The brunette's other hand was pinning Andy's hand's above his head.

Carlos covered his mouth and closed the door as quietly as he could. He took several steps away still covering his mouth. His breath seemed to have speeded up and it felt like something was pressing against his chest painfully. Kendall walked into the room holding a large mop, "Are you OK? You look like you're going to be sick?"

Carlos didn't answer. He stumbled to the bathroom shutting the door loudly. Kendall knocked on the door, "You alright? You didn't swallow any soap?"

Carlos answered trying to keep his panic down, "No. I'm OK. Just go away"

Kendall walked away shrugging it off. Carlos curled up on the floor off the bathroom. He wasn't entirely sure what you were supposed to feel when you walked in on your best friend having sex. He'd have guessed a degree of disgust. If not, awkwardness or embarrassment. He felt none of those. He was flushed, but not from embarrassment. He couldn't help remembering how hot Logan had looked being so dominant. His already uncomfortably wet pants were becoming tight.

Carlos stood up turning on the shower so Kendall wouldn't be suspicious. After considering briefly, he went into the shower fully clothed. He was already soaked and it effectively washed the suds from his clothes. Unable to get his mind off Logan, he had to resort to turning the water temperature down to somewhere below freezing.

He stepped out of the shower and heard the sound of voices. He put his ear to the door. Logan was saying goodbye to Andy. Both of their voices faded and the door shut. Carlos stepped out still soaking wet. Kendall noticed him groaning, "You are mopping that up. I just finished cleaning up your last mess"

The short boy nodded. He ran to his room to change. He dumped the soaked clothes in the hamper and changed into new clothes. He tried to clean the floor, but he was still distracted. His mind was creating images Logan kissing him and touching him making it even harder to focus than normal.

When the brunette walked back into the apartment, Carlos nearly screamed in surprise. Logan gave him a weird look, "Are you trying to clean up water using a broom?"

Carlos looked down inwardly cursing, "Maybe"

Logan rolled his eyes and walked into their room. Carlos quickly put the broom back and grabbed a mop. After he'd cleaned the floor properly he wandered back into his room.

Logan was there sitting on his bed staring at the ceiling. Carlos dove under his bed so he wouldn't have to look at Logan. He heard the smart boy's mattress creaks, "What are you looking for?"

Carlos found an excuse easily enough, "My helmet"

He could almost hear Logan rolling his eyes, "I saw it in the kitchen"

Carlos struggled to pull himself out from underneath the bed and stood. Logan was standing right next to him. Carlos looked up into his dark brown eyes, oddly distracted. Logan crossed his arms still ticked off, "Is there something in my face?"

Carlos tore his eyes from Logan's and shook his head. "No. I… your face is perfect… I mean clean, perfectly clean. I'm going to grab my helmet."

He ran from the room. Logan dismissed the awkwardness thinking that Carlos was still nervous about kissing him. He was upset at the Latino partially because of the kiss partially because when he'd been with Andy, all he could think about was Carlos. The small boy was such a good kisser. Both kisses had only lasted a few seconds, but he couldn't help but think about it. He just really hoped Carlos hadn't noticed him getting lost in his eyes.

AN: Thanks to all my reviewers and people favorting/alerting my story. It really does keep me from procrastinating or abandoning the story.


	11. Big Time Cheat

If it was possible, then life in apartment 2j had gotten even more awkward. James had retreated into a tiny bubble. Most would find it hard to hide from five other people in an apartment with only seven rooms, but the pretty boy had it down to a tee. Logan had gotten in the habit of getting up at five in the morning to get out of the apartment and not coming back until curfew.

It didn't really help Carlos that Logan's shower woke him up at that time. After a week or so of sneaking looks at Logan coming out of the shower wearing only a towel, the Latino had finally comes to terms with the fact that he liked his best friend. He'd tried to tell Logan that a few times, but the smart boy refused to listen to a word he said.

Things almost came to a head when Carlos managed to pull himself out of bed at five in the morning and confront Logan, but the pale boy ran for the door without answering any questions. Carlos ended up with less sleep than he'd had before which couldn't be healthy. Every day passed as a blur. Sometimes he ended up doing things two or three times because he couldn't remember if he'd done it yet.

It might have been a good thing, because that meant that his and Logan's room was cleaner than it had ever been. Too much free time and no TV had turned Carlos into a neat freak.

Kendall had patched up things with Jo, after she'd confessed to having a "thing" with Jett. They were both furious, but ended up calling it even and getting back together much to James displeasure.

All the boys began to enjoy the freedom school and Gustavo's torture sessions gave. Carlos enjoyed them because it forced Logan to attend. Nothing could make Logan skip school and he feared Gustavo too much to miss any more recording sessions.

Carlos eventually got the nerve to use those sessions to his advantage. Gustavo was so busy yelling at James and Kendall for that he let the other two leave early. As Logan started to leave quickly, Carlos caught up to him. "Wait, we have to talk"

"We don't have to do anything"

"I want to talk"

"I'm busy"

"Doing what, besides Andy, of course"

"Why do hate him?"

"Because I'm fucking jealous!"

Logan froze shaking slightly, "I don't care. Go fuck your Jennifers if you're so upset"

"I don't want them I want you"

"Too bad. I'm taken and you're too late"

Logan turned and ran out of Roque Records. Carlos ran after him. There wasn't a specific reason. Under other circumstances he would have moped away feeling sorry for himself, but something told him to follow the other.

He got out of the building watching Logan running away from the Palm Woods. He would be grounded for another month, but hopefully it would be worth it. Carlos took after his friend again cursing Logan's slightly longer legs.

He saw Logan turning into an alleyway. Following behind, he turned into the alleyway. The alley split into two equally shady streets. Picking one randomly, he sprinted down running out into the street. He looked around. There was no crowd and a clear view. Logan couldn't have run far enough to get out of sight so he turned back.

Spinning, he ran back down the alley and took the other street. He could hear voices so he ran even faster. By now his breaths were becoming short.

It felt like he ran for another hour, but it was only a few seconds. The pale boy quickly came into view. He was pinned against the wall by some mugger.

"Give me your money!"

Logan whimpered seemingly frozen with shock.

"You hear what I say punk?"

Carlos ran to his friend slamming the mugger to the ground. "Stay away from him"

The man got up to his full height towering over both of the boys, "You gonna stop me kid?"

Carlos kicked the guy in the stomach and grabbed Logan. He dragged the boy away from the scene, not letting go of his hand until they were safely at Roque Records again. Logan was still frozen unable to speak.

"Logie, are you OK?"

The pale boy trembled slightly and shook his head. Carlos tentatively wrapped his arm around Logan, "You're safe. Everything's OK. Don't be scared"

"I don't think that's possible"

"You don't have to worry about anyone hurting you while I'm here"

Logan shifted away from him, "Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"I just saved you from being mugged"

"I wouldn't have needed saving if it wasn't for you"

"What do I need to do to convince you that I'm sorry?"

"You're sorry?"

"Yes, that's what I've been trying to tell you, but you won't listen. I'm sorry for everything I said. As usual, you were right."

"That's great. I have to go. I promised Andy that I'd come with him to an audition"

"Stop avoiding me, please"

"I'll avoid you if I want."

"Tell me why you're angry"

"I have to go"

"You leave and I'll follow you"

"You'll get grounded"

"I'm already grounded; another month or two isn't that bad"

"Carlos, go home and we'll talk later"

"I want to talk now"

"Too bad"

Logan stormed out. He got onto one of the local buses, but he was so wrapped up in thoughts of Carlos that he missed his stop, and the next three ones. Realizing he was in the completely wrong part of town he got out looking around.

It was one of the better parts of town thankfully. Shiny business buildings with palm trees on the sidewalks. Classic look of Hollywood. He sat on one of the benches that wasn't covered with gum and other indefinable junk.

He honestly didn't know how to handle Carlos. He also didn't know how to handle Andy. His boyfriend still wanted for them to go public, but Logan was too scared. It was common knowledge to the fans that he was bi, but he was still too scared. He glanced at his watch carefully, it was too late to call him and say he couldn't make it.

Carlos filled his head again. He'd had a crush on his friend for years. It shouldn't be hard. It should be as easy as "I like you too", but it wasn't. He knew what was holding him back. The hard part was how to deal with Andy. Ever since the kiss, Logan couldn't even hold his boyfriend's hand without thinking of the Latino. Andy didn't deserve that, but he couldn't break up with him. Life just wasn't fair.

Across town, Andy was already at his audition, not concerned that Logan had bailed. His boyfriend had never bailed without good reason and he knew there was a recording session that day. He was trying out for a new musical. It was a small part, but he hadn't had much success otherwise.

"Hey, Andrew"

He resisted the urge to groan, "What do you want Collin?"

The boy sat next to him smirking, "I'm trying out for this part too"

"This part calls for a tenor range and you're a bass"

"I've expanded my range"

"That's great", the blonde looked down at his script hoping he would just take the hint and leave. He knew there'd be no such luck.

"Where's your boy?"

"At a recording session for his band"

"So, you're all alone?"

"I don't supposed telling you to fuck off would work?"

"It wouldn't. If you're free tonight…" Collin brushed his fingers gently across Andy's cheek tracing down his neck.

"No. Leave me alone"

"Here's the thing. You think you can resist me. You are sure that you can resist anything I throw at you, and you'd be wrong. I can get into anyone's pants without trying, so why don't you just give in?"

Andy pushed him away and moved to another seat, this time between two other actors so Collin couldn't continue harassing him. The brunette sat down and pretended to be studying his script. Andy was called up quickly and he pulled through his audition without much trouble. Out in the waiting room, Collin was waiting, He stood and dumped his script in the trash before joining Andy again.

"Come on, Andrew, just one night"

"NO!"

They were outside and Andy started walking home knowing there was no getting rid of his old friend.

"Why don't you wear glasses anymore?"

"They make me look like a nerd. Go away"

"They make you look smart and sophisticated. I liked them"

"There another reason I don't wear them. Go away"

Collin was enjoying making the blonde so angry, "You need to let high school go"

"I don't care about what happened in high school. Go away!"

"If you didn't care then you have already forgiven me."

"I'm still mad at you because you're still an asshole. If you'd changed I might have forgiven you. Go away"

Collin grabbed the blonde's arm, "Loosen up. Why so stressed?"

"You're stressing me out. What can I tell you to make you go away?"

The brunette rolled his eyes as if it was a stupid question, "You know what I want. You can even give it to me or I'll force you"

Andy flinched away, "You wouldn't"

Collin pushed the boy against the nearest wall, "You have no idea what I'm capable of"

"Sleeping with half of our school to start"

"For your information, I slept with over eighty-five percent of the student body and a few teachers"

"You want to make it eighty-six percent?"

"No, if I screw you I'll have slept with everyone in the drama department"

"You sicken me"

"I sicken myself sometimes"

Andy attempted to push the larger boy away, but Collin was solid muscle.

"Give in", he whispered into the blonde's ear.

"If I were to give in…"

Collin smirked knowing he'd won. "You have to promise me never to talk to me ever again. Even if we pass each other in the street that you don't even try to make eye contact. Pretend you never met me and I'll pretend I don't know you"

"I promise. Just fuck me already"

"I hate you"


End file.
